Ouran Sequel
by regretfulHeartBreak
Summary: The host club grew up and now they have children. (Sucky Summary)


p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongSouh Household/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Tamaki and Haruhi were lying in their bed together, sleeping. A minute later, they heard their oldest son, Haru walk through the door./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Tomoki is watching hentai again!" Haru said as he pushes Tomoki into the bedroom. You see, Tomoki is addicted to hentai and Haru and him share the same bedroom. So that is how it makes Haru uncomfortable. Tamaki and Haruhi's daughter, Haruka came into the room yelling./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Stop yelling!" Haruka said as she left the room and left for school early. Tomoki also left to walk with Ran, Shiro and Hina's daughter. Haru left to go see Nina, Nekozawa's daughter. Tamaki and Haruhi drove to Ouran Academy. Tamaki is the school chairman and Haruhi decided to work as a teacher at Ouran instead of being a lawyer for reasons to be said later./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongHitachiin Household (Hikaru)/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Hikaru was already up, grading the last of his classes' papers. His wife, Illyanna, was cooking some breakfast for their was the Sex Ed teacher for the first year highscool students. Their oldest child, Hinata, was sitting down in her seat. Then, the triplets came in. Their names were Asami, Hikari, and Mizuki. After that, the youngest daughter, Chizuru, walked in. Last but not least, the youngest child, Yuki walked in. They turned on the T.V until breakfast was ready. Hikaru came in and also sat down at the table./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Breakfast is ready!" Illyanna said, enthusiastic as ever. The family ate their breakfast and they got into the limo to get to school./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongHitachiin Household (Kaoru)/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Kaoru was the temporary secretary at Ouran Academy. He and his daugther Aiko didn't have enough time to eat or anything. He had to open up the main office and all of the high school classrooms./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongOhtori Household/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Kyoya worked as a doctor at Ouran Academy. His daughter, Kyoko, was writing down a new article for the school newspaper. Kyoko never really gets home until 9:00 at night from all the clubs that she is in. Kyoko usually left earlier than Kyoya, but she had to finish the article./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"'Only 2 more sentences!' Kyoko thought to herself. When she finished, both she and Kyoya left together./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongHaninozuka Household/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Honey and his daughter Kana were eating strawberry pancakes for breakfast. Reiko made them for Honey. What Honey didn't know was that Reiko was cheating on Honey with Nekozawa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"(Sorry for this. This book is supposed to be more dramatic than the manga and anime. Sorry if you don't like anything that happens)/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Reiko even had another child, but Honey wasn't there during the birth due to something that happened to Mori./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"(Mori didn't die, he just got into a car accident cause of a drunk driver.)/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"She named the girl Kuro. She was 15, the same age as Hinata, Haruka and Aiko. Honey just thought it was his. Reiko used the excuse that she couldn't take care of another child./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Honey and Kana left the house and went to school. Reiko called Nekozawa right after they left./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongMorinozuka Household/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Mori and Naname (the daughter) were just leaving the house. Mori's wife, Grey, was driving them to school. She was a taxi driver./p 


End file.
